Ein Muggle auf Hogwarts
by Rachel Falkenberg
Summary: Eine Muggle kommt nach Hogwarts. Snape ist nicht sonderlich begeistert. Und dann ist da noch Lockhart...
1. Ein Muggle auf Hogwarts

Serena / Severus – Heiterkeit und Strenge  
  
oder: Ein Muggle auf Hogwarts  
  
von Vicky und Rachel  
  
alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR  
  
wie unschwer zu erkennen ist, spielt diese Geschichte in Harrys zweitem Jahr auf Hogwarts  
  
*  
  
Ein Muggle auf Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, warf wütend die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Er hatte gerade eine Doppelstunde mit seinen Erstklässlern hinter sich. Sie nervten ihn, gut, wenn er nun nur sein eigenes Haus, Slytherin, zu unterrichten hätte, würde ihm die Arbeit halbwegs Spaß machen, aber mit den unfähigen Schülern der Gryffindors wurde jede Zaubertrankstunde zu einer nervenaufreibenden Sache.  
  
Severus ging zu seinem Tisch, goss sich ein Glas Old Joes Fierwhiskey ein und leerte dies in einem Zug. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seiner Kehle, aber irgendwie genoss er den Schmerz.  
  
Er setzte sich und schlug das Klassenbuch auf, um die heutige Stunde einzutragen. Wieder einmal hatte er Gryffindor 10 Punkte abgezogen wegen diesem Harry Potter. Der Junge war verdammt schlau und ihm, Severus, in manchen Dingen voraus oder jedenfalls gleich gestellt. Und das war es was Severus nicht mochte und so gab er ihnen aus Trotz 10 Punkte Abzug.  
  
„Potter!" knirschte Snape durch die Zähne. Früher war er mit James Potter, dem Vater von Harry zusammen in der Schule, schon damals mochte er die Potters nicht, und das wird sich wohl auch nicht mehr ändern.  
  
Severus dachte nach, heute war Halloween, wahrscheinlich hatte sich Lockhart mal wieder etwas einfallen lassen um von seiner Unfähigkeit abzulenken. Er grinste zynisch, ja, ja, Gilderoy Lockhart, auch er war einer der vielen Menschen die Severus nicht leiden konnte. Lockhart war ein blonder Jüngling mit pastellfarbigen Umhängen, schon das missfiel Severus, aber was ihm am meisten ärgerte war, dass Lockhart ihm Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weggeschnappt hatte. Das war es wofür Severus lebte, er wollte unbedingt dieses Fach unterrichten und er war so nah daran.  
  
Nachdem der vorige Lehrer, Professor Quirrell, nicht mehr wirklich fähig war zu unterrichten, da er sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Luft aufgelöst hatte, hatte sich Severus für diese Stelle bei Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter, beworben. Doch dieser tat geheimnisvoll und meinte nur, er hätte schon einen Nachfolger. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Tag ballte Severus die Faust. Er mochte Dumbledore, aber dafür hasste er ihn.  
  
Und dann der erste Schultag im neuen Schuljahr: Dumbledore stellte Lockhart, der mit einem mint-grünen Umhang bekleidet war, vor und Severus brach bei dem Anblick fast in Tränen aus, vor Lachen. DER sollte hier unterrichten?? Und SEIN Fach?? Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nun ja, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, aber Lockharts Benehmen und Auftreten ließen ihn vor Wut schäumen.  
  
*  
  
Serena betrat an der Seite Dumbledores die Große Halle. Am Head Table wies er ihr einen Platz zwischen Professor McGonogall, die sie schon vorher kennen gelernt hatte, und einem sehr bunt gekleideten Lehrer zu. Dann stellte er sie den Schülern und Lehrern vor: „Das ist Serena. Sie ist eine Muggle und will uns etwas besser kennen lernen, um ein Buch über Hogwarts zu schreiben."  
  
Ein großes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und auch der Lehrer.  
  
„Ruhe! Ruhe, bitte!" rief Dumbledore über das Gemurmel hinweg. „Es ist alles mit dem Ministerium abgesprochen. Sie will einen Roman schreiben und niemand wird auf die Idee kommen, dass es Hogwarts wirklich gibt. Jeder wird es für reine Fiktion halten."  
  
Die Meisten schienen immer noch nicht wirklich begeistert von der Sache zu sein. Besonders die Schüler an einem der vier Tische betrachteten sie mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen. Oder war es gar Hass? überlegte Serena.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihr schon einiges über Hogwarts erzählt, aber nur wenig. Er hatte sie gewarnt, dass es Rassismus auch unter den Zauberern gab, aber bei so jungen Schülern erstaunte es sie nun doch etwas.  
  
„Mein Name ist Lockhart", riss sie der Mann neben ihr aus ihren Gedanken, „aber du kannst mich Gilderoy nennen."  
  
„Angenehm. Serena.", sagte sie. Sie besah sich den Mann nun genauer. Heute war Halloween, aber deshalb einen Kürbis als Kopfbedeckung zu tragen? Nun ja, Zauberer zogen sich ja sowieso etwas merkwürdig an, aber nach den Blicken seiner Kollegen zu urteilen, war Serena wohl nicht die einzige, die das ein bisschen übertrieben fand.  
  
Trotz allem musste sie zugeben, dass er ziemlich gut aussah, und die Blicke, die ihm einige Schülerinnen zuwarfen, waren mehr als deutlich, wie Serena amüsiert feststellte.  
  
Mittlerweile war Lockhart dazu übergegangen, ihr die anderen Lehrer vorzustellen: „...und das ist Severus Snape", sagte er und deutete auf einen gänzlich schwarzgekleideten Mann, der zu seiner Rechten saß. „Er ist Zaubertränke-Meister. Manchmal wirkt er etwas grummelig", flüsterte er ihr zu und fügte dann zu Snape gewandt hinzu, „aber eigentlich ist er ein ganz Lieber. Stimmt's, Sev?"  
  
Der so Angesprochene warf Lockhart einen säuerlichen Blick zu. Serena fragte sich, warum Lockhart dabei immer noch lächelte.  
  
Snape sah zu ihr hinüber und deutete ein Nicken an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht besonders von ihrer Anwesenheit begeistert war. Serena wollte nicht gleich an ihrem ersten Tag hier mit jemandem Streit anfangen, aber sich diese Unfreundlichkeit auch nicht gefallen lassen. Sie überlegte, was sie sagen könnte und plötzlich kam ihr ein Einfall. „Wie kann ein gutaussehender Mann wie Sie nur so böse gucken?" fragte sie.  
  
Snapes Augen verengten sich bei diesen Worten zu zwei winzigen Schlitzen. „Wie kann ein so wenig gutaussehendes Mädchen wie sie auch noch ein so lockeres Mundwerk haben?" entgegnete er. Im selben Moment tat es ihm schon leid. Das war nicht fair gewesen und es entsprach auch nicht der Wahrheit. Denn dieses „Mädchen" war eigentlich eine sehr attraktive, junge Frau.  
  
Doch sie schien seinen Kommentar zu überhören und sagte nur lächelnd: „Ich denke, Sie könnten ein interessanter Charakter meines Buches werden."  
  
An dieser Stelle schaltete sich wieder Lockhart in das Gespräch ein: „Jaja, unser Sevvie... Ein interessanter Charakter... Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen da einiges erzählen?" Während er sprach, legte er eine Hand auf Snapes Schulter.  
  
Serena befürchtete, dass dieser gleich platzen würde und versuchte, die Situation zu retten, indem sie sagte: „Danke, ich mache mir erst einmal selbst ein Bild. Aber vielleicht komme ich ja später auf Ihr Angebot zurück."  
  
Gilderoy plapperte trotz Serenas dankender Absage fröhlich drauflos und verfiel dabei ab und zu in einen schmachtenden Ton. Serena kniff die Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lachen und tat höchst interessiert, dann und wann sah sie zu Severus hinüber, dessen Miene sich mehr und mehr verfinsterte.  
  
„Ach und da fällt mir noch ein..." Gilderoy begann erneut eine Anekdote über Snape zum Besten zu geben und wieder endete er mit den Worten: „...nicht wahr, Sevvie?"  
  
„Sevvie" sah ihn wütend von der Seite an, und als Gilderoy ihm erneut den Arm auf die Schulter legen wollte, ergriff Severus diesen und zischte: „Unterstehen Sie sich, mich noch einmal anzufassen."  
  
Serena beobachtet die beiden. Sie war sich sicher, dass Severus gleich platzen würde vor Wut. Dieser ließ den Arm jedoch wieder los und nach einer Schrecksekunde lächelte Gilderoy und überspielte die unangenehme Situation mit einem: „Ach ja, der gute Severus. Oh, das Essen wird serviert, dann wünsche ich guten Appetit. Auch dir Severus." Sagte er mit einem gekränkten Blick zu dem Alchemisten.  
  
Serena ließ ihren Blick über die Tische der Großen Halle streifen, tatsächlich waren diese nun überfüllt mit den leckersten Sachen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Es schien, als hätten die meisten Schüler ihre Anwesenheit akzeptiert und ließen sich das gute Essen schmecken. Ein Blick nach links und sie sah, dass auch Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer, einschließlich Gilderoy, begonnen hatten zu essen, und nun bemerkte auch Serena wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Sie nahm sich ein Stück Pastete, es schmeckte wunderbar. Für die wenigen Augenblicke des Essens schwieg sogar Gilderoy.  
  
Verstohlen schaute Serena erneut zu Severus hinüber, der gerade ein Schluck Kürbissaft nahm. Er war ein geheimnisvoller Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und fahler Haut, aber dennoch strahlte er eine gewisse Attraktivität aus. Nicht so eine wie Gilderoy, dem die meisten Schülerinnen zu Füßen lagen. Nein, irgendetwas anderes war es. Ich denke, ich werde mich mehr mit dir befassen müssen, ob du willst oder nicht, dachte sich Serena.  
  
Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte, drehte Severus ihr den Kopf zu und sah sie durchdringend an.. Für einen Moment sah Serena in seine tiefdunklen Augen, sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, besann sich und wandte sich wieder ab.  
  
*  
  
Abends saß Serena in dem kleinen Zimmer, dass sie für die Zeit ihres Aufenthaltes hier bewohnte und machte sich einige Notizen über den heutigen Tag. Per Hand, da ihr Notebook hier ja leider nicht funktionierte.  
  
Sie nahm den Plan, den Dumbledore ihr zusammengestellt hatte, auf dem stand, an welchen Stunden sie teilnehmen konnte. Wie sie erfreut feststellte, waren auch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Lockhart und – was noch viel besser war - Zaubertränke bei Snape dabei.  
  
Sie lachte. Ihre Zeit hier würde sicher "interessant" werden. Gleich morgen früh würde sie an Zaubertränke teilnehmen können. Und dann würde sie versuchen, sich mit Snape einmal alleine zu unterhalten. Nicht nur des Buches wegen.  
  
*  
  
Snape ließ sich wütend in einen Sessel fallen. Das war ja mal wieder ein Tag gewesen. Lockhart hatte ihn gestresst wie schon lange nicht mehr und dann auch noch diese Muggle.  
  
Eine so gutaussehender Mann... Was bildete dieses Mädchen sich denn eigentlich ein? Wollte sie ihn veräppeln? Na, warte, dachte er. Niemand macht sich ungestraft über mich lustig. Obwohl... vielleicht hatte sie es ja sogar ernst gemeint... Nein, sicher nicht. Der einzige Mensch, der IHN attraktiv fand, war Gilderoy Lockhart, dieser Verlierer, und daran würde sich wohl auch nichts ändern.  
  
Aber wie konnte er sich an ihr rächen? Sie stand schließlich unter Dumbledores Schutz. Er musste sich also etwas einfallen lassen, was nicht zu offensichtlich war. Auf jeden Fall würde er sie noch kennen lernen. Das war sicher.  
  
*  
  
So gingen zwei Menschen in dieser Nacht in Hogwarts schlafen und, wenn auch mit völlig unterschiedlichen Gefühlen – oder waren sie gar nicht so unterschiedlich? -, waren sie in Gedanken beieinander. 


	2. Zaubertraenke

Zaubertränke  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Serena früh auf und ging zum Frühstück in die große Halle.  
  
Zu ihrer Enttäuschung ließ sich Snape nicht blicken, aber ohne, dass sie hätte nachfragen müssen, bekam sie von Lockhart die Information, dass Snape sich nur äußerst selten zu den Mahlzeiten blicken ließ.  
  
Das verringerte ihr Möglichkeiten, ihn zu treffen, natürlich extrem. Aber gleich würde sie ja an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen können. Und auch sonst würde ihr schon etwas einfallen, um diesem Mann über den Weg zu laufen.  
  
*  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machte Serena sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
  
„Serena, so warten Sie doch", tönte es aus dem Hintergrund. Sie drehte sich um und Gilderoy, bekleidet mit einem azurblauen Umhang, eilte ihr hinterher. „Ich begleite Sie, ich muss eh in die Richtung."  
  
Ehe Serena etwas sagen konnte, hakte er sich bei ihr ein und sie verließen gemeinsam die Halle. „Wie haben Sie geschlafen? Sie wissen ja, was man in der ersten Nacht in einem fremden Bett träumt, geht in Erfüllung. Aber ich verrate Ihnen nicht, was ich geträumt habe in meiner ersten Nacht hier.. ha, ha, ha."  
  
Serena mochte es sich allerdings auch nicht vorstellen. „Danke Gilderoy, ich habe sehr gut geschlafen, und Sie?"  
  
Gilderoy sah beschämt zur Seite: „Nicht so gut, Severus Aussage hat mir doch zu schaffen gemacht." Er schluckte.  
  
Sie stiegen die schmale Treppe hinab zu den Kerkern. Schon von weitem hörten sie Severus' Stimme donnern: „Ihr seid unfähig. 10 Punkte Abzug!" Gilderoy zuckte leicht zusammen. Vor der Tür hörten sie ihn erneut schreien, unschlüssig standen sie nun vor der schweren Holztür.  
  
Gilderoy kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und murmelte: „Ähm, vielleicht gehen Sie besser vor?!" Er gab ihr einen leichten Stoss.  
  
Serena, zu allem bereit, klopfte mutig an.  
  
„Was ist?" dröhnte Snape.  
  
Serena öffnete die Tür: „Professor Snape, ich darf heute die Stunde bei Ihnen verbringen", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei fest in die Augen.  
  
Sie strahlten pures Unverständnis aus. Severus grinste zynisch: „Wer hat das gesagt?"  
  
Prompt konterte Serena: „Dumbledore."  
  
Severus, in der Gewissheit, dass er dagegen nichts ausrichten kann, sah über sie hinweg zu Gilderoy, der immer noch den Kopf in der Tür hatte: „Und was ist mit Ihnen, Lockhart?"  
  
„Ich?" Lockhart schien überglücklich darüber, dass Snape ihn bemerkte. „Ich habe ihr nur den Weg gezeigt."  
  
„Gut, dann können Sie ja nun gehen", sagte Severus hart. „Und Sie", er deutete auf Serena, „setzen sich dort hin."  
  
„Danke" sagte Serena übertrieben freundlich, und ging zu dem ihr zugewiesenen Platz in der letzten Reihe.  
  
„Ist noch was Lockhart?" grummelte Snape zu Lockhart, der auf etwas zu warten schien.  
  
„Nun ja, eine Entschuldigung wegen gestern wäre wohl drin." Die Klasse begann zu kichern und auch Serena konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
„RAUS!" schrie Severus und Lockhart wich verängstigt zurück.  
  
Snape fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort, ohne Serena weiter zu beachten und diese versuchte auch, möglichst still zu sein und ihm nicht sofort einen Grund zu geben, sie hinauszuwerfen. Denn das war es, war er eigentlich wollte. Da war sie sich sicher.  
  
Also beobachtete sie Snape und machte sich einige Notizen. Was er zwar mit einem grimmigen Blick bedachte, aber ansonsten nicht weiter kommentierte. Serena war doch etwas erstaunt, WIE hart er wirklich zu seinen Schülern war. Sie hatte sich zwar nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihm darauf eingestellt, dass er nicht besonders freundlich zu seinen Mitmenschen – also auch nicht zu den Schülern – war, aber das hier waren Erstklässler und obendrein noch ziemlich verschreckte...  
  
Und als Severus dann ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen völlig zusammenschrie, weil sie ihm nicht sofort eine Antwort auf eine Frage gegeben hatte, reichte es Serena. So etwas konnte sie nicht tatenlos mitansehen.  
  
„Jetzt ist es genug!" rief sie. „Sehen Sie sich das Mädchen doch einmal an. Sie ist ja schon völlig verstört."  
  
Snape unterbrach abrupt seine Rede, drehte sich um und kam mit einer Bewegung, die mehr an ein Raubtier als an einen Menschen erinnerte, auf Serena zu. „Was habe ich da gerade gehört?" fragte er drohend.  
  
„Sie sollen damit aufhören. Im übrigen funktioniert Ihre Masche bei mir nicht. Da müssen sie sich schon etwas anderes einfallen lassen", sagte sie und funkelte ihn mindestens genauso böse an wie er sie.  
  
Seine Masche? Sie wagte es, seine Autorität vor einer Klasse in Frage zu stellen? Sie war wohl noch dreister als er vermutet hatte. Für einen Moment war er sprachlos. Doch er fing sich sofort. Jetzt hatte sie ihm noch einen Grund mehr gegeben, sich an ihr zu rächen. Warte nur, bis ich mit dir fertig bin...  
  
Ein Kichern ging durch die Klasse, als die Schüler sein Zögern bemerkten. Doch Snape brachte sie augenblicklich zur Ruhe. „Sie wollen sich also in meine Unterrichtsmethoden einmischen", sagte er. „Habe ich sie da richtig verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, das haben Sie", antwortete Serena bestimmt.  
  
„Ihre Eltern haben wohl versäumt, Ihnen beizubringen, wann sie Ihre Zunge besser im Zaum halten."  
  
„Und Ihre Eltern haben wohl versäumt, Ihnen sozialen Umgang beizubringen."  
  
Es war ganz still im Raum. Die Schüler warteten gespannt, wie dieses Wortgefecht enden würde. Snapes Mine verfinsterte sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und sehr, sehr leise zischte er: „Raus. Sofort."  
  
Serena hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt und ihr lagen auch schon einige passende Worte auf der Zunge, doch sie wusste, dass es jetzt klüger war zu gehen. Also stand sie auf und verließ den Raum. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei, Snape." 


End file.
